Dance into the Night
by Fantasycreaturegurl
Summary: Hermione has just witnessed her parents death and now she must deal with being sent back in time. Time travel fic SS/HG
1. Dance for Eternity

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't need a job!

A/N: This is my first fic…please review!

Chapter 1: Dance for Eternity

"Please! Don't kill my parents!" Hermione yelled from the arms of Antonin Dolohov. Hermione watched as her parents lifeless bodies were thrown to the ground by none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"I think the mudblood needs a lesson in shutting up and taking her punishment quietly, don't you Dolohov?"

Dolohov just laughed and then slapped Hermione across the face. She fell silent knowing that if she wasn't quiet she would suffer the same fate as her poor, innocent parents. _I'll probably never see Harry or Ron again. I'll never take my NEWTs or have kids or get married. I really wanted to have an actual conversation with Professor Snape that did not involve house points._ Her silent musings were interrupted by Lucius Malfoy.

"Well Mudblood, I think its time to end your life. Avada Kedavra!" Hermione closed her eyes and prayed that it wouldn't hurt, but suddenly Remus Lupin burst in and said, "Repello!" The two spells hit her simultaneously and suddenly she felt as if she was floating. _This must be what it feels like to die. Now I have an eternity of peace._ This was her last thought as she drifted into nothingness.

A/N: I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer. Promise!


	2. Dance into Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I wish I did!

A/N: Please Review!

Chapter 2: Dance into Freedom

Hermione woke up groggy and thought to herself, _I am in too much pain to be dead._

Hermione looked around to find herself in the whitewashed hospital ward of Hogwarts. She looked down and she saw that she was in a white hospital gown and that her injuries had caused scars across her arms and entire body. When she looked inside her gown she saw that she had a scar that ran from left hip to right shoulder. She also noticed that the scar looked to have been made by a sword or a jagged piece of metal. She tried to remember when Malfoy or Dolohov had done it, but she was becoming increasingly tired and soon she let her mind sleep.

* * *

Hermione opened her cinnamon eyes to find a pair of onyx eyes staring back at her. She gasped and shrunk back.

All of a sudden she heard a jeering voice, "See_ Snivellus_, even the girl you rescued doesn't want you around. Go away, nobody wants you."

"Screw you, Black!" the owner of the onyx eyes said in a voice with such venom that Hermione had to wonder what had happened to him.

She studied his features and found that he was not a classic beauty, but there was something sexy about him. His hair was medium length and black, his nose would be considered large if it didn't suit his face and his lips were thin, but definitely kissable…_woah, rewind, kissable? Where did that thought come from?_ As she stared at him, she did not register the name of Black, but then she noticed that a man with a long beard and twinkling blue eyes appeared in the doorway of the hospital ward.

_It can't be_, Hermione's mind screamed at her. _Dumbledore is dead and never coming back, I saw Voldemort kill him._

Her eyes began to tear and she said, "Professor Dumbledore?!" Her voice broke.

She began to think, _Oh No! What if I time traveled? Wait didn't he say _Black_ while I was looking at his kissable….get back on track! Sirius is dead, Dumbledore is dead! What is going on here?_

She looked at Dumbledore with a very serene look on her face and ignoring everyone in the room, said, "Professor, I think I'm in a bit of trouble. Do you think we could speak privately?" She looked pointedly at Sirius and his friends. _Wait, friends?_ She saw a younger version of the handsome Remus Lupin, his blond hair fell into his brown eyes and he had less scars. She moved onto the next face which startled her. Harry's face with blue eyes and a less muscular body, but it was James Potter who stood there. Her eyes teared up when she thought about Harry. She quickly wiped the tears away and her eyes fell on the final member of the Marauders. Peter Pettigrew was still dirty blond and pudgy and she sneered at him, making him nervous.

Dumbledore saw her look and said quickly, "Yes, I believe we have much to discuss, Miss?"

Hermione looked at him and said, "Mya Granger, sir."

"Well Miss Granger, I believe that we can send your rescuers out and we can discuss business here."

The boys took this as a hint, but the first boy stayed and said, "I'm Severus Snape, I think you owe me a Thank you for saving you."

_Severus Snape?! Shit!_ Hermione thought. She looked at him coolly and said in a confident voice, "Thanks, but don't be so arrogant, it doesn't suit you."

With that said he looked at her as if she had grown an extra head and then sending a glare her way, he swept out and shut the door.

"Now, I believe Miss Granger that I deserve an explanation." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes were gone replaced by cold blue eyes.

"Sir, I am from the future."

* * *

A/N: Cliffie! Review, Review, Review!


	3. Dance into the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Hermione would have ended up with a Slytherin.

A/N: Thanks to BDSanta2001 and Heidi191976 for their reviews.

This story is based on the song Dance into the night by: Santana ft. Chad Kroeger.

Chapter 3: Dance into the Past

_Recap:_

"_Now, I believe Miss Granger that I deserve an explanation." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes were gone replaced by cold blue eyes._

"_Sir, I am from the future."_

Now:

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and said, "What year do you come from, Miss Granger?"

"1998, sir. My house was captured by two death eaters and I was being tortured when someone came in and tried to protect me, but instead two spells hit me and I ended up here."

"Well, it is currently September 10th, 1978. You will have to enroll and take classes until I figure out a way to get you home. You are a seventh year, correct?"

Hermione's eyes went wide and she shouted, "No! I can't go back to that hell. Sir, everyone is dead. Sirius, Snape, McGonagall, Harry, Ron, and all the Weasleys and…" she trailed off.

"And, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore watched the eyes of this young lady change from hysteric to calm to sad.

"And you, sir." Hermione's eyes were downcast and a few tears leaked through.

"Miss Granger, I believe that you cannot change the future, even if it is dark."

"Sir, I can't just sit back and watch as history repeats itself, especially if I lose everyone I have ever cared for. Sir, with all due respect, I want to stop Voldemort from rising to power." Hermione pleaded with her eyes brimming with tears and sadness.

Dumbledore looked at the young woman in front of him and saw that she had seen more in her 18 years of life than anyone should have to see in their lifetime. He saw the sadness and pain that this girl, no woman, had suffered and immediately felt sad for her. _What has she seen?_

Dumbledore nodded and said, "I will think about it, but until then please do not do anything drastic. Now my dear, what house were you in?"

Hermione replied, "Gryffindor, but I have already graduated. I graduated a year ago when the Second War escalated. We learned everything in the Seventh year curriculum in sixth year. We didn't get to take our NEWTs, but we did graduate."

"Miss Granger, you must understand that most people at this school refuse to believe that Voldemort is a threat and only those with close ties to him understand his power. You will continue your studies and will take the NEWTs if you are bent on destroying Lord Voldemort."

"Thank You, sir. When can I leave the hospital wing?" Hermione was grateful that she could take her NEWTs, but she would have to come up with a cover story. "Sir, what do I do about a cover story?"

"Yes, that could become problematic."

_I hadn't realized!_ Hermione said sarcastically in her mind. She cast a sardonic glance at the Headmaster and said, "I can just say that my parents were killed by Death eaters and I have no friends left, if people ask. I can say that I went to Esperenza's School of Forgotten Arts in Spain."

* * *

Dumbledore agreed and told her that he would think about her offer of help. He said that Lily Evans would come and retrieve her before dinner to escort her to the Great Hall. He looked back at her as he left and all he saw was a hardened woman who had seen too much in too few years. He shook his head and left.

Hermione watched as Professor Dumbledore left and then she settled down and mentally prepared herself for a meeting with Harry's mum and the infamous Marauders.

* * *

A/N: Review!


	4. Author's Note

A/N: I'm Sorry

A/N: I'm Sorry! I just found out my Great Grandfather is in the hospital, so I will not be posting for the next few days because I have to go to my Mom's house! Again, I'm really sorry. I'll post when I get back. Thanks for understanding.


	5. Dance into Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just own the plot of this story.

A/N: Sorry, I haven't posted. Thank you for being so patient. My great grandfather is doing better. Thanks to all those who reviewed and for your concern!

"" (speaking)

_example_ (thoughts)

_example_ (inner voice)

Chapter 4: Dance into Friendship

Hermione watched as the Marauders plus one were brought into her hospital area and she saw that Lily Evans truly had Harry's eyes, _or is it Harry has Lily's eyes? Oh...I'm so confused!_

Lily took the initiative and said, "I'm Lily Evans, I'm the Head Girl. If you have any questions or just another girl to talk to, I'm your girl. There are only two other girls in our year, besides us and they aren't really friendly."

"I'm the devilishly handsome Sirius Black." Sirius approached her bed and bent his head over her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles. Hermione did not fall for the charm and just smiled coldly at him. She still had not forgiven him for making fun of Snape. _Sirius is handsome, but he doesn't hold a candle to Severus. __Severus, huh?__ Shut up! Stupid inner voice._

Sirius looked confused that his charm had not worked, but it did not deter him in the slightest. He stepped back and allowed the others to introduce themselves.

"I'm Remus Lupin." His smile was the same, except it had more mischief and light to it then in the future. His eyes held a mischief that was not present in his older self. _Must have been the loss of all his friends and the transformations, Poor Remus._

"I'm James Potter, and Lily's soon-to-be boyfriend."

Lily snorted and muttered, "You wish."

James was the carbon copy of Harry, without the scar and the green eyes. _He is so worry free. Harry would have looked like that, so laid back and carefree, if he hadn't had the weight of the world on his shoulders._ Hermione's eyes became slightly sad, but the emotion left her eyes as quickly as it came. Nobody had noticed her change and soon the last Marauder stood before her.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." It took all her training not to scowl at him and hex him into the Underworld, but her training stuck. She smiled slightly at him and turned to Lily.

"When can I get out of here? I'm bored."

"You should be able to leave with us now, just let me find Madame Pomfrey." With that said the red-haired girl left Hermione to the four boys.

"By the way, my name is Mya Granger. You probably already know, but just to be polite I had to say it."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Sirius was again trying to charm her, but she was not interested, so she decided to set him straight.

"First, don't flirt with me or try to charm me; I am not interested in pretty boys. Second, I'm not beautiful. Third, I am not looking for a relationship, only _friendship_. Got it?" She stressed the word friendship and watched as Sirius looked at her uncertainly.

After a moment, he broke into a huge smile and said, "You'll change your mind. I'll make sure of it."

All Hermione could think was, _Oh no! He's going to pursue me! This is going to suck._

Hermione had no chance to reply, when Lily came in with Madame Pomfrey and was given a clean bill of health.

* * *

She was dragged out of the hospital wing quickly and the group slowly began to make its way up to Gryffindor Tower, while the Marauders and Lily pointed out short cuts, classrooms and anything she needed to know.

All of a sudden they heard behind them, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

* * *

A/N: Cliffie! Who should it be saying that? Give me ideas!


	6. Author's Note 2

* * *

A/N: This is my **ONE** and **ONLY** warning. The Slytherins will be **VERY** OOC. I want them to be good and therefore, they will not be evil because I own the Plot. Muhahahahahaha!! Sorry temporary insanity. Anyway, do not get mad because the Slytherins are good. Oh and BTW, Bellatrix and Narcissa are in the same year for the purpose of this story. Pretend they are twins or something. ENJOY!

* * *


	7. Dance into Conversations

Disclaimer: The plot is MINE!! The rest is…well… JK Rowling's.

_

* * *

__Recap:_

_She was dragged out of the hospital wing quickly and the group slowly began to make its way up to Gryffindor Tower, while the Marauders and Lily pointed out short cuts, classrooms and anything she needed to know. _

_All of a sudden they heard behind them, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"_

Chapter 5: Dance into Conversations

Now:

The Gryffindors turned around to find several Slytherins standing behind them looking very cocky. At the head of the group there was Lucius Malfoy with his platinum blond hair and stormy eyes.

Behind him were Narcissa Malfoy, _Black…I have to remember that!_ Bellatrix Lestrange, _Black! I am going to be sooo confused by the end of the week._ Bellatrix did not have the same evil glint in her eyes that she did in the future and she actually looked pretty instead of scary. _Over a decade in Azkaban will do that to you, also the number of Crucios she must have had to endure over the years. Oh No! I'm feeling pity for future Death Eaters! Maybe I can change their views._ Severus Snape stood there looking sexy…_Bad Hermione! Future Professor! Bad, bad girl!_

Angelo Zabini was the exact duplicate of his son, Blaise Zabini; tanned skin, black hair and blue eyes with a muscular body. Beside him was Heller Nott, Theodore Nott's father. His Germanic heritage shone through with his crystalline blue eyes and dirty blond hair with a lean body structure. Liam Crabbe was just as bulky as his son was and looked just as intimidating, while Simon Goyle looked nothing like his son, with his thin frame and auburn hair. _Must have gotten his looks from his mother…go figure._

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Sirius seethed out while the others glared at the Slytherins.

"Why, I just wanted to welcome the new student. Severus told us what happened when she first got here. Such a pity."

Hermione looked at Severus and said, "What happened when I arrived?"

Severus looked at Hermione and said, "You landed on a jagged piece of rock outside, on the grounds, and you were bleeding profusely. Was it a bad portkey?"

Hermione looked puzzled, _portkey? Oh right! I'm a transfer and that expains the scar._ "Yes, the portkey was faulty, I was supposed to land near the front gates, but ended up getting off course."

The Slytherins and Gryffindors both noticed her puzzled expression as well as the pause before giving her answer. Suspicions were already beginning to form in their minds, but it was brushed aside when Sirius said, "Slytherins don't care what happens to Gryffindors. What are you up to?"

The Gryffindors minus Hermione nodded and eyed the Slytherins suspiciously. The Slytherins just smirked and Angelo Zabini said, "Any new student is of interest to us, Gryffindor or not."

Hermione decided to stop the escalating tension and said, "My name is Mya Granger, and you are?" She looked each of the Slytherins in their eyes before returning her eyes to Zabini. _Can't show then any fear, if they see it they will eat you alive._

The Slytherins introduced themselves and then Narcissa said, "If the Mudblood is too boring for you, come see myself and Bellatrix for some real conversation."

Hermione saw red when Narcissa said 'Mudblood' and she made it known.

"Who the hell gave you the right to call anyone that filthy name?! We all bleed red when we die! Ignorance is the reason that hundreds of people are dying! Voldemort is a bloody hypocrite. Did you know he is a half-blood? People like you are the reason my family and friends are DEAD!" With that said Hermione stormed off in the direction of the Black Lake, leaving some very stunned students.

* * *

A/N: Review!


	8. Dance into Realizations

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't…too bad.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Remember I don't mind constructive criticism!

* * *

Chapter 6: Dance into Realizations

_Recap:_

"_Who the hell gave you the right to call anyone that filthy name?! We all bleed red when we die! Ignorance is the reason that hundreds of people are dying! Voldemort is a bloody hypocrite. Did you know he is a half-blood? People like you are the reason my family and friends are DEAD!" With that said Hermione stormed off in the direction of the Black Lake, leaving some very stunned students. _

Now:

Hermione ran to the Black Lake, never looking back to see the others running after her. She collapsed against the willow tree and began to just stare at the lake. She was remembering a time when she and her friends were carefree.

* * *

"_Catch it 'Mione!" Harry yelled as he threw the ball at her._

"_Harry, you know I'm horrible at catching! Leave me alone to read."_

_Hermione watched as Harry and Ron, her boys, played catch for most of the afternoon when they should have been doing homework, but she knew that they needed the time for fun._

* * *

Hermione was pulled out of her musings when she heard, "Mya! Why did you run away?" Hermione turned to see the Gryffindors followed by the still-stunned Slytherins.

"Sorry, but I couldn't just stand there and fight. I have a bit of a temper problem and I didn't want anyone to get hurt." Hermione looked at them sheepishly hoping that the lie was not apparent, she just wanted to be alone.

"It's alright. Now what was that about your parents and friends being dead?" Sirius asked. Lily elbowed him hard in the ribs when she saw Mya's eyes turn dark brown. Hermione figured that it was time to begin changing the future and she looked at all the students and said, "Why don't I tell you a story?"

Severus frowned thinking, _a story? Why would we want to hear a story?_

The Gryffindors sat near Hermione, while the Slytherins, except Severus, chose to sit further away. The Slytherins were very curious about this new student and wanted to know more about her. The one who was most interested was Severus. He chose to sit nearest to the new girl and when the Slytherins gave him knowing looks he just glared at them. _There's nothing wrong with being interested in her and her story, _Severus kept saying over and over in his head. The Gryffindors just looked at him, but left him alone because they really wanted to hear the story.

"This story is not happy," Hermione began, "it is terrifying and sad. There was once a muggleborn witch who attended a prestigious wizarding school. When she first got there, she was picked on. This girl became friends with two boys who would constantly get into trouble. Their friendship began when the girl was attacked by a troll. Over the years, they had fought a three headed dog named Fluffy, played a chess game that tried to kill them, fought a basilisk, the witch had been petrified. They had freed a convict who was innocent, watched a friend die, joined a defense organization, fought Death Eaters on numerous occasions and then they watched as their mentor died, they watched people they knew and loved fall one by one to evil. The witch watched as the school she called home, be destroyed. The witch watched as her best friends were killed, she watched as people she thought of as family die horrible deaths. This witch went to save her parents, only to find them being bled to death by a cruel Death Eater. That witch was me. I have fought the Dark Arts since I was eleven, I have seen horrors that no one should have to see and Narcissa, what you said shows ignorance."

Hermione looked up to see the girls in tears, while the boys were looking forlorn and depressed. Lucius still looked superior. Hermione then had an idea. She said, "Lucius, the Malfoy line is supposed to be one of the purest, right?"

Lucius looked up surprised and said, "Yes, why do you ask?"

She said, "Slice open you palm please."

He looked at her like she was crazy, but he did as she asked. When he sliced his palm open, she did the same.

"See? We have the same colour blood. I am a muggleborn, and yet my blood is as red as yours. Do you see that the prejudices are not real? What you have been taught is ridiculous. Our blood is the same." Their blood pooled on the ground forming a blood puddle of the same colour.

The Slytherins looked at her and a look of absolute realization came into their eyes.

The Gryffindors saw the change in the Slytherins and wondered what would happen now that they knew that their ideals were phony.

Hermione just watched as they saw everything in a new light. She knew that one day; they would be free of their prejudices.

* * *

A/N: What's going to happen? Review and give me ideas.


	9. Author's note 3

* * *

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry everyone! I just started a new job and it's been very hectic. I'll only have access to a computer on the weekends, so I'll be posting only on the weekends. For those who reviewed thank you! I'll take your suggestions and try to integrate them into the story!

* * *


	10. Dance into Puppy Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did!

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

Dance into Puppy Love

_Recap: _

_Hermione just watched as they saw everything in a new light. She knew that one day; they would be free of their prejudices._

Now:

"Who the hell are you?" the question that everyone was wondering came from Severus Snape. He had been watching her closely during the entire story and the cutting of the palms. He just couldn't figure what she was playing at. She was a Gryffindor, Death Eaters had taken everything from her and she still associated with Slytherins. He wanted to know what she was playing at.

Hermione looked at him and stated, "My name is Mya Granger."

The look of shock that passed his face was priceless, but it soon turned into a scowl.

"Why would you want to change our beliefs? You're a Gryffindor. We're Slytherins. Isn't there an unwritten law that we hate each other?" Severus waited for an answer, secretly hoping she actually wanted to help them. His thought went back to a recent conversation with the other Slytherins.

"_Do you actually want to join the Dark Lord, Lucius?"_

"_Not a chance, but what choice do any of us have? Our fathers will either kill us or torture us into submission."_

_The other Slytherins nodded their affirmation and Severus hung his head. _

"_Maybe there is a way. Why don't we go to Dumbledore? I'm sure he will help us."_

_Angelo gave him a look that shut him up quickly. Lucius just snorted and said, "The Old Fool cannot help us, nobody can help us."_

Severus looked at Mya hoping that she would have the answers.

Hermione saw his hopeful look and said, "Why do we have to hate each other? Just because I'm braver than you doesn't mean you're lesser than me. I was placed into Gryffindor because I am braver than I am wise, loyal and cunning. You were put into Slytherin because you are more cunning than wise, loyal and brave. You still have those traits, but they are more muted."

The Gryffindors had been silent up until now, but Sirius suddenly snorted saying, "Sure, they're sooo brave. They would rather stay in the shadows and do nothing. C'mon Mya, they're Slytherins. I understand that you don't quite grasp that they are evil yet, you just got here. They are no good; you shouldn't get involved with them."

Peter and James nodded their agreement, while Remus and Lily looked uncomfortable. They didn't know what to think anymore. If the Slytherins did not want to become Death Eaters, than what should they think?

Mya looked at Sirius and looked at the Slytherins, and she said, "Why do you hate them so much? I get that there is some rivalry between the houses, but nobody should hate someone so implicitly." Mya looked at them all and she just sat there watching them.

"How do we know we can trust you? You're a Gryffindor." Bellatrix said. "Why do you want to help us? Snape asked you the same question, and yet you gave a non-answer."

Hermione thought for a moment, _I can't say because I want my friends to live._ She just looked at her and said, "I want to stop Voldemort," a shudder went around the group, "He is a murderer and a hypocrite. You can help me do that by not joining him."

"You said he was a hypocrite before, why do you say that?" Angelo asked curiously.

"The reason I say he is a hypocrite is because he himself is only a half-blood. His father was a muggle by the name of Tom Riddle and his mother was Merope Gaunt." Hermione looked around to see shocked faces on all of the teenagers' faces.

"How do you know this? No one knows anything about the Dark Lord. He is a mystery." Lucius looked at Mya suspiciously and just stared.

"Are you planning on burning a hole through me by staring at me? The answer is that I like to know my enemy. Listen," she looked at the Gryffindors, "if you don't want to be friends with me because I want to be friends with Slytherins, then fine, I really don't care." She looked at the Slytherins and said, "If you want help, I'll give it. I do want to help you and I do know that you are going to be suspicious of me, but I would expect that."

With one last lingering look on Severus, she got up and left, leaving the Slytherins and Gryffindors sitting underneath the tree to think.

* * *

Hermione walked up to the castle not looking back and she headed straight for the Room of Requirement. _I need my home, I need my home, I need my home_, she repeated in front of the painting. A door appeared and she walked in to see the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry's Quidditch robes flung over his chair by the fire, Ron's chess set, Neville's plants, Dean's easels and Seamus's guitar. She finally felt at home when she sat on the couch and just stared at the fire. _This is my home, but now I'll have to create a new one in this time. I wonder if what I said will get through their thick skulls...probably not._ A creak of a door made her jump from the couch with her wand drawn. She saw Severus standing there, leaning against the doorframe looking very arrogant and very sexy. _Got to stop that!_

"Can I help you, Snape?" She eyed him shrewdly and then sat back down on the couch.

"Not really, but I would like to know who you are. You show up, tell us that you want to help us and then walk away. Who are you really?" He smirked at Hermione and she was very happy that she was sitting down because she just melted when he smirked. _His smirk hasn't changed in 20 years._

Hermione just looked at him and said, "Join me on the couch. I think we need to have a talk."

He eyed her suspiciously, but sat down nonetheless. "What do you want?"

Hermione snorted and said, "I want my friends back, I want my family back, I want this war to be over, I want to live to get married and have a few kids, the list goes on and on. You need to be a bit more specific, love." _Oh Shit, did I just call him love?!_

Snape seemed to have not heard the love comment and he looked her in the eyes. His obsidian eyes met her honey-coloured eyes and he said, "Why help the lost causes?" He gave a bitter laugh and continued, "We are damned, and we have nowhere to turn. Why are you risking everything for us?"

His eyes gave away the pain he felt and she answered him honestly, "I don't want anymore pain. I'll do whatever I can to end the pain, even if I die."

He saw the honesty in her eyes and he saw that she was real. She wasn't someone who would turn her back on them.

"Thank you for believing that Slytherins are not all evil." He whispered this softly, but her battle trained ears heard it.

"You're welcome." Her eyes softened and she just looked at him, taking in all of his features and then resting them on his lips.

Severus noticed this and slowly he leaned towards her to capture her lips into a searing kiss. It started off very tentative and then became more passionate, running his tongue along her lips asking for permission to enter. She granted him access and it soon became a battle for dominance. They soon had to come up for air and they found they were both blushing.

"That was…interesting," she said. Her heart was still pounding.

"Yeah, it was," Severus had never had such a reaction to a kiss before.

Hermione got up and said, "I think I need to think about this."

Severus nodded his agreement and they both left, both wondering when they would get another kiss.

* * *

A/N: I know I'm not very good at kissing scenes or anything like that, but please review!


	11. Dance into Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! :(

A/N: Sorry! I've been in New York City this past week! Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 8: Dance into Classes

Hermione came down from her dormitory dressed in her Hogwarts uniform. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 6 o'clock in the morning. Her War training had yet to fade and she was up with the sun everyday. Hermione decided to head down to the Great Hall to see if there were any other early risers at the current Hogwarts. She always found that early risers were few and far between in the future Hogwarts. The only ones who had ever risen early had been the main players in the war; herself, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Draco, Blaise, Ernie, Hannah and Pansy. The professors had had no idea about the secret organization created by the students, except for Professor Severus Snape. He had been the person to help them the most with learning how to fight the Dark Arts. He helped them hide their plans from the other professors. He taught them Voldemort's weaknesses and strengths. When she thought of the present Severus Snape, she always seemed to be comparing him to the one that she had known. _I have to stop comparing them; they are not the same person. One had seen too much and one is just starting life. _

She soon found herself in front of the Great Hall and she walked through the dais to see a group of students that were up. She then realized that they were Slytherins and probably wouldn't want her sitting with them. She strode over to the Gryffindor table and poured herself a cup of coffee and took some toast off a stack that appeared in front of her. She was just beginning to smear some blueberry jam on the toast when she felt someone looking at her. The turned to find the Slytherins looking at her with a calculating look in their eyes. _Let them stare, they are just unsure of you at the moment._ Hermione turned back to her breakfast and continued eating as if she had not caught anyone looking at her.

* * *

Hermione walked into her first class, DADA, knowing that the Marauders and Lily had been trying to find her all morning.

"Where were you, Mya?" said the overly worried Lily. The others looked at her expectantly.

"I was just getting my bearings. I was walking around the grounds, why?" Hermione suspected that they believed she had been hurt by the Slytherins, which was confirmed by the words that came from Sirius.

"The Slytherins didn't do anything to you, did they?" He seemed to be looking for a reason to fight the Slytherins.

"I'm fine," changing the subject she said, "Who's the teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts?"

"The professor would be Professor Salvatore. He's not too bad, except that all the girls fawn over him." Sirius said this bitterly.

Lily began to fill Hermione in on all her other teachers, when a tall, dark and handsome man walked to the front of the class.

"Welcome Seventh years to Defense against the Dark Arts. Most of you know me, but for those who don't, I am Professor Salvatore. Today, we will be working on the shielding charm; can anyone tell me what the incantation is?"

_The shielding charm? I learned that in second year! What have they been learning?_ Hermione could not believe the level that they were at.

"Come, come, someone must know the incantation."

"_Protegeo_ is the incantation," Hermione said in a dead-pan voice. She just looked at the man and all he saw were troubled eyes.

"Excellent! 5 points to Gryffindor. Where did you learn that? Not many know the shielding charm."

"My old Defense teacher taught us in second year." She watched his eyes go wide and his jaw go slack.

_I am living among idiots. Lord help me._ She snickered inwardly knowing that this class was pathetic.

He soon regained his senses and class resumed. The entire class was spent talking about the theory behind the shield charm and soon the class was finished.

_This will be like Umbridge's classes all over again. Why must I go through this? 'To save everyone'_ a voice said in her head, _I will save everyone and no one will stop me!_

A/N: Review!


	12. Dance into Disbelief

Disclaimer: Plagiarism is bad! Cheat instead! (Just Kidding!) I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I just started school and I've had no way to get to a computer. Thanks to all those who reviewed! Can anyone give me more ideas?

Chapter 9: Dance into Disbelief

Hermione went through the day with a dumb expression on her face. The school was so far behind that it was terrifying how they had actually managed to defeat Voldemort the first time around, _but they didn't, Harry did, the next generation did, _said Hermione's Inner voice and they didn't even know how to defend themselves from Voldemort throughout the attacks. _I have to do something! They are hopeless when it comes to useful spells and I am losing patience with the teachers! None of them understand the severity of everything going on around them. Time to change time!_

XXX

As Hermione was choosing what to tell Dumbledore, someone else was thinking about the beautiful Mya. _Why was she interested in me? I'm an oily haired git according to her friends, but she doesn't seem to care what they think of her. She is a goddess, beautiful, intelligent, cunning and kind, I know we only decided to be friends, but maybe we can be more. _Severus made his way down to the Slytherin Common Room, when he got to the portrait of a snake curled underneath a tree he gave the password, "Sly Snake." Severus walked in to see the other seventh years huddled near the fire on the floor. He strolled over and sat beside Lucius, he stayed silent knowing that this must be important if all seventh years were there.

Lucius was the first to speak, "What do you guys think about that new girl Mya?"

Bellatrix responded by saying, "She's hiding something. Did you see how she hesitated when we asked if it was a portkey gone wrong? She is really strange. Her family and friends were killed by Death Eaters and she still wants to befriend us. Something is up."

All the other Slytherins nodded in agreement. Andrew DeVaine, a seventh year whose parents were neutral, said, "She is very knowledgeable, I had her in my Arithmancy class today and she could answer every question asked of her, like she had already done that lesson."

The Slytherins looked at him in awe. There was a reason why most people did not take Arithmancy, it was the hardest course presented to them and the entire class consisted of ten people from all houses. Mya was the only Gryffindor, there was one Hufflepuff, Andrew was the only Slytherin and the other seven were Ravenclaws.

"She seems to be like that in all of her classes, she answers questions as if she was bored. She acts as if everyone else is stupid or something." This came from Narcissa, and she seemed a bit resentful towards the Gryffindor.

"Cissy, I think that she may just want to fit in. Remember, she has no friends and no family." Severus said.

"What do you mean she has no family or friends?" Marcus Dallison, another neutral, said.

The Slytherins who had heard her story looked uncomfortable and then Heller spoke up and told Mya's story to the others. They looked at him like he had lost his mind and then Andrew said, "That settles it, she is lying. She can't help us. If she has to come up with that kind of story, then she is lying through her teeth."

Lucius had to disagree, "No, she isn't. She nearly broke down crying and the way Dumbledore treats her make me think that she really has no one."

"When she can prove that she can help us, and then we will ask for her help, until then, we will be watching her." Marcus responded. The others agreed with his logic, and then got up to leave. The remaining Slytherins were the ones who had heard her story.

"Let's just wait and see how Mya handles herself. We will wait and watch and then we will take action."Lucius finally said. The rest agreed and went to their respective beds.

Severus lay on his bed thinking, _What are you hiding, Mya Granger? And what is your game?_

* * *

A/N: See the button, love the button, and press the button! REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. Dance into Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be travelling the world, not going to CEGEP!

A/N: Thank you sooo much for the reviews. (Hint: I like ideas and criticism. I like flames; it helps me improve my story!) The more reviews and ideas I get, the faster I will write my next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Dance into Explanations

Hermione walked up to the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office and said, "Cockroach Cluster?" When the Gargoyle did not move she said, "Acid Pops, Chocolate Frogs, Ton-Ton Toffee, Lemon Drops...." just as she said it, the Gargoyle began to open up. _Lemon Drops, I should have known. He is always eating the damn things._ She went up to the door and just before she knocked, Dumbledore said, "Come in, Miss Granger."

_How does he do that? It is so annoying. _Hermione walked into the office to see Mad-Eye Moody. _It's great to see him again, even if he doesn't know who I am. _Hermione's mind wandered to a memory with her favourite mentor.

***

"_Constant Vigilance, Girl! What are you? A Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff?" Moody yelled to her as he threw curses at her. Hermione gave him a glare to rival Severus Snape's. _

"_How do you expect constant vigilance when you are not my enemy? I actually like you and I don't want to hurt you!" _

_Moody looked at her and then took a swig from his hip flask. Slowly, she watched him transform into Lucius Malfoy._

"_Is this enemy enough for you, Mudblood?"_

_Hermione steeled her stance and started to throw all her hate, passion and sadness into her curses and finally she knocked Moody onto his arse. His previously aristocratic features slowly changed into that of his own, with his false eye and scarred face. _

_Hermione realized what she had done and she approached Moody slowly as if she had done something wrong. She then noticed that he was laughing. Mad-Eye Moody, the most feared Auror and all around scary man, was laughing. _

"_Good God, Hermione! If I had known that transforming into Lucius Malfoy would get such a response from you, I would have done it sooner."_

_She then realized that he had used her name, Moody never called anyone by their given name, unless he actually respected and liked them. It was then that she realized that Moody's reputation was earned._

***

"Ah, here is the woman of the hour. Mya Granger, meet Mad-Eye Moody. Mya is a transfer student from Esperanza's School of Forgotten Arts."

"How many times have you practiced that introduction, Albus? I know that she is not a transfer student. Who are you, Girl?" Moody looked at Mya with his false eye.

Hermione looked him directly in the eye and said, "Hermione Granger, at your service."

She made a little mocking bow towards her mentor. He looked at her with a little respect in his good eye. She smiled at him and said, "How could you tell my name was not Mya?"

He said in his gravelly voice, "You looked at Albus as if you wanted to say something about your name. Why are you hiding your identity?"

_I cannot have Moody suspicious of me. I guess it's time to start changing the future._ Hermione looked at him and then at the Headmaster and then back to Moody, "Sir, my name is Hermione Granger and my birthday is September 19th, 1981. I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for six years until the Second War with Voldemort caused me and others to forgo our schooling and get battle ready. I was sent back accidentally, but now I will change the dark future that is ahead of us."

Moody's real eye widened slightly before it narrowed, "Are you trying to make a fool of me, Girl?!" He said this in a very angry voice that she had only heard a few times before.

"Alastor Moody, you lost your leg fighting Abraxas Malfoy in a duel two years ago; it still pains you on rainy days. You lost your eye when you tried to save your wife and unborn child from dying at Grindelwald's hand almost 45 years ago. You have been one of the most anti-social men since then." Hermione said all of this as quickly as possible so that she would not lose her nerve. She had had many long talks with Moody when they were relaxing after their training sessions.

***

"_I want to ask you something." Hermione looked at her mentor from the corner of her eye not knowing how he would react to such a question._

"_Ask, you might not get an answer though."_

_Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Why are you so unsociable? I mean, you rarely talk to anyone and you are always growling at others." _

_Moody took a few moments to ponder her question before saying, "I think that if you had seen your pregnant wife get killed by Grindelwald, you would be a bit more unsociable also." _

_Hermione looked at Moody with sad eyes and then wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged him until he began to squirm. _

"_I'm sorry that I asked you such a personal question. I should have respected your right to privacy."_

"_Lass, I am an old man and there is no such thing as privacy once you get older. If you want to know something, ask me."_

_Hermione now saw Moody in a completely different light._

***

Hermione smiled at the memory of Moody. Suddenly, Moody was up and had his wand to her face to which she had already responded with her wand in his face.

"Where did you learn how to move so fast?" Moody said angrily. He knew that very few could best him when in a duel and that this _girl_ could pull her wand on him that quickly kind of irked him.

"I learnt it from you, of course." She said in such a way to make anyone think that she though them dumb. She smirked slightly and then proceeded to explain where she was from and slowly he removed the wand from her face. She had long since removed the wand from his face and had sat down while telling her long and sad tale.

Moody saw that this girl, no young woman, had seen a great deal in her life. His harsh face had softened when he heard that she had literally lost everything and knew how lonely she must feel.

"I believe you and Albus, I would suggest telling the Order about the threat. I would also tell them about young Mya here. She will be an invaluable resource when fighting the Death Eaters." With that he hobbled out of the room and bid a final farewell as he went down the Gargoyle steps.

Hermione felt the gaze of the Headmaster boring into her head, so she gathered her Gryffindor courage and looked at him for the first time in over an hour. His eyes were no longer twinkling and were very cold.

"What did you think you were doing by telling Alastor where you were from?"

* * *

REVIEW! You must love the little blue button! Muhahahahahaha! (What??? I'm under a lot of stress at college)


	14. Dance into Faith

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; if I tried I think JK Rowling would go ninja on my butt!!!

A/N: I know it's been awhile, but school is just killing me, plus I'm looking for a job. As you can see, I do not particularly like Dumbledore; do not take offense all Dumbledore Lovers! REVIEW!!!

Chapter 11: Dance into Faith

_Recap:_

_Hermione felt the gaze of the Headmaster boring into her head, so she gathered her Gryffindor courage and looked at him for the first time in over an hour. His eyes were no longer twinkling and were very cold. _

"_What did you think you were doing by telling Alastor where you were from?"_

Now:

"Sir, someone besides you needs to know who I am and what I can do. I will not stand by as innocent people die all because you say that I should not mess with time. I am ready to finish this with Voldemort. I will not watch as my friend's parents are killed and tortured, I will not stand by to watch history repeat itself. I will not listen to you tell me that I must watch those I have come to care about die."

"Yes, you will because we must not mess with time. Time is very fragile and what if Voldemort found out about you? He would capture, torture and kill you."

Hermione looked at the man that Harry had always admired and only saw a man who did not understand.

"Sir, I have been captured, tortured and nearly killed by him. I am not afraid to die, as long as I take the bastard with me."

Her eyes were dark with hate and passion and what Dumbledore saw scared him. He kept staring at her and finally said, "Go, I will make a decision on what to do with you and your knowledge, but you are to tell no one of who you are. One person knowing is enough."

She clenched her teeth together and gave a curt nod. She turned on her heel and went down the staircase. From the staircase, she went to her favourite place in the world, the Communal Common Room. Not many students used it because of the animosity between the Houses, so no one went and sat there, but in her time, it was used frequently, especially by Slytherins and Gryffindors.

She walked to the location on the second floor, to the portrait of Nicolas Flamel. Her face became animated when she saw that the man was still the guardian of her escape. When the man saw Hermione, he smiled a very secretive smile and said, "I never expected to see you again, Miss Granger."

Hermione was stunned and was about to say something when he opened the portrait and she scrambled in. She noticed there was no one in the Common Room and she sighed a small sigh. She was free to sit where she pleased and not have to listen to the Gryffindors put the Slytherins down. She sat on the couch in front of the fire and was lost to her memories.

****************************

"Has anyone seen Mya?" Remus asked his long-time friends. All of them shook their heads and suddenly Sirius jumped up and said, "Bet the Slytherins did something. Let's go find them and force it out of them."

The four friends plus Lily went in search of the Slytherins, but did not have to go very far. The Slytherins were sitting in the courtyard laughing at something.

"What did you do to Mya?! If you hurt her, so help me God, you will pay!" Sirius yelled at the Slytherins, who looked very bewildered.

Lucius lifted an eyebrow and said, "We don't know where she is, shouldn't you keep a closer watch on your friend?"

The boys became very red at this moment, but before the blow-up came, Lily stepped in and said, "Maybe we should look for her; she can't have gone very far."

"Good idea, let's go." Sirius took of only to stop a moment and smack his head. He came running back and shouted, "The Marauder's Map!"

By this point, the Slytherins looked very mystified, but watched as Potter pulled a map out and opened it. He searched all throughout the parchment only to say, "There is no Mya Granger here, only Hermione Granger and she's in the Communal Common Room on the second floor."

The Marauders plus one took off to find out who this Hermione was, so the Slytherins decided to follow them. They all came to a halt in front of the portrait and asked to be admitted. The portrait replied, "Why? None of you have ever tried to enter before."

Lucius stepped forward and said, "Please let us through. We wish to speak with the girl on the other side of this door."

Nicolas Flamel became quite angry when they called Hermione a girl, she was not. He would have to set them straight. "How dare you call Miss Granger a _girl_? She is anything but. She has been through hell and back, she has been beaten, raped, tortured. Her innocence was ripped from her in the most violent way possible; war. Do not call her a girl."

"My apologies, we just wish to speak with Miss Granger."

Flamel allowed them through on the condition that they do not upset the woman beyond the portrait, to which they all agreed. They stepped through to find Mya Granger, who was Hermione Granger, sitting in front of the fire, silently crying and holding what looked to be a mirror.

"Hermione Granger? That's your name? What didn't you tell us your real name?" Lily demanded, "Didn't you trust us?"

"No," was the soft reply they received.

They stood there shocked, until Severus marched forward and sat directly in front of her, on the floor and reached up to remove the tears from her cheeks. Silently, they all went and sat around her.

They sat there until she had finally stopped crying only to be startled by a disembodied voice saying, "Mione! Come in Mione! You cannot be dead! Please answer!"

A/N: Review please.


	15. Dance into Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the sexy, Severus Snape.

A/N: I have been out of the city and in the rural areas the past month, so I haven't been updating. I apologize to all my faithful readers. You Guys must hate me right now!

Chapter 12: Dance into Hope

Everyone jumped when they heard the voice coming from the mirror in Mya's hands.

"Please don't be dead! I need to talk to you! Answer me!" the voice continued to plead. Hermione snapped out of her stupor and said, "Dray? Is that you? How are you alive?"

"Oh thank merlin! Mya, are you okay? I couldn't find you after the attack on your family are you okay?"

Hermione looked down at the mirror to see an untidy and dirty Draco Malfoy. He looked at her with pained eyes and said, "What happened to you?"

Hermione's face contorted in pain and said, "The attack ended up happening a day early and when I went home to get them, they were being killed by the Death Eaters. They tried to kill me, but I ended up at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?! How did you end up in that place?" he yelled at Hermione.

"Well, I ended up being brought to the grounds where _Severus Snape_," she hoped he would get the message, "brought me to the infirmary and then the Marauders were in the infirmary too and I started classes."

Draco's face contorted and said, "We need to talk when you are not in the presence of other people. You owe me a huge explanation and then we will talk about the attack. I need a report to give to the Second in Command, alright?"

"Second in Command? What has happened to Phoenix?"

"I'm sorry Mya. We did everything we could to save him, but he tried to infiltrate the Headquarters of the Death Eaters on his own and when we found him, he was so close to death that we could not save him."

"Alright. I have a lot to think about right now, especially with Phoenix dead. I'll talk to you soon, Dray. I miss you and tell everyone that I miss them. Love ya."

"Love you too, Mya."

Hermione looked up to see some very angry and betrayed faces. Most of them were angry, but Severus's face when Mya had told the boy she loved him, broke his heart. Hermione looked to each face as if daring them to be the first to speak.

"Who are you really, Hermione Granger?" came the voice of Angelo Zabini.

Hermuone looked at him and said, "I wondered when one of you was actually going to figure it out. Interesting that it took you almost a month to do so."

"What kind of games are you playing? Are you just toying with us?" Lucius yelled.

"I am playing the game of survival. If any of the Death Eaters knew where I was, it would destroy everything that the side of Light has worked for. I must remain a secret to those outside these walls."

"Why? Shouldn't the Order of the Phoenix be doing something to stop the Dark, not an 18 year old girl?"

"Are you an idiot, Sirius? The Order of the Phoenix is not an organization that can help anyone. It is led by a man who wants the glory for himself and will stop at nothing to achieve it. I know that I have not given any of you straight answers, but if I did, I have no idea what could happen to any of you. I want to protect all of you because you are all still very young. I am not anymore, I am very old and world weary."

"You are young, you are 18!" said James.

"I may be young physically, but I will never be young mentally. James, I have seen horrors that you cannot even imagine. You remember the story by the lake, but that is only a piece of what I have been through. To you, it may only be a story, but to me, it was my life. Now, I will not answer all your questions, but I may answer a few."

Severus had watched Hermione answer the curious student's questions and he began to observe her more. When she was not going to answer a question, she would purse her lips and furrow her brow. When she was nervous, she would fiddle with the hair.

"Who was that boy you were talking to earlier?" was the question that came from his mouth.

"That was one of my dearest friends. I thought that he might be dead, as I had not heard from him in a while. The poor man has been through so much, but he is still alive and fighting." She said it with a fondness that surprised everyone. It was a fondness reserved for a brother and Severus knew that he still had a chance with the beautiful Mya.

"What will you do if one of us tells our parents about you? What will you do then?" came a question with no malice from Bellatrix.

The final question caught her off guard and now she had no idea how to answer.

A/N: Thank you to all my readers. I will try to update more often, but I really need ideas.


End file.
